


First Dance

by bugmayhem



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, also first pic im postin on a03 ... so uhh hello, there isnt much dancing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmayhem/pseuds/bugmayhem
Summary: The two critters had never danced before.Until the anteater asks if the squirrel can.
Relationships: Nutty/Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 10





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> mainly a drabble but someday i might write a full on fic of these two ... wah
> 
> anyways enjoy, this is vry short n i apologize

“Do you know how to dance?”

Nutty would look up from their unfinished lollipop, tilting their head. “Huh?”

“...Erm, I said… nevermind.” Sniffles would nervously look away for a moment, adjusting their glasses.

“W-Wait, Sniffles.” Nutty's ears would twitch as he would put down the lollipop, then would get up and grab Sniffles hand. “I wanna hear what you said again.”

The squirrel could see Sniffles obvious blush. “...A..Ahh, uhm…”

Sniffles would take away his hand from Nutty’s grasp, before adjusting their glasses once again. “Do you know how to dance, Nutty?”

“Oh.” Nutty looked away with his normal eye. “I-I never really danced before, hah…”

“It’s ok. I don’t know how either.” Sniffles would reassure Nutty, putting his arm on his shoulder. Nutty would blush from this contact.

“Well, but…” Nutty would then grab both of the anteater's arms. “We can try!”

Before Sniffles could say anything else, Nutty would then swing around with Sniffles body following suit. It was clear that the two had never danced before in their lives with another person, and yet here they are, dancing.

Sniffles would then try to stop the swinging as he would grip onto Nutty’s hands and got closer to the squirrel's body. Nutty’s cheeks turned red as Sniffles would pause for a moment, trying to consider what else to do next.

Nutty then decided to go closer into Sniffles snout, with the anteater noticing. Before saying anything, Nutty would touch his own lips against Sniffles snout-mouth.

The two wouldn’t even move for a second.

After a while, Nutty had pulled away from Sniffles, who was completely red.

“Sorry…” Nutty would apologize, although still holding onto Sniffles hands.

“Don’t be.” Sniffles said, his voice sounding desperate, before then leaning into Nutty as their lips touched again.

Nutty would slowly start to melt into the kiss, clinging onto Sniffles body. It was his first actual kiss, after all, and mainly the less experienced.

Sniffles on the other hand, who was giving the kiss, was completely red and shaky. He felt like he was floating for a second, not even believing this was real.

And then Nutty would pull away, backing off in a bit of shock. “A-Ahh, uhmm…”

“Did I go too far?” Sniffles asked with concern, with Nutty shaking his head.

“N-No you didn’t! It’s just… uh… I never kissed or danced before!” Nutty would make a fake chuckle, with Sniffles laughing a little.

“M-Me neither… I’m sorry.” Sniffles would apologize suddenly, with Nutty walking on over to the anteater, and would then hold their hands.

“Hey! Don’t be! Ya don’t have to apologize all the time, ya know?” The candy squirrel would say with a wide smile, with the anteater suddenly hugging the squirrel.

“Thank you.” Sniffles mumbled, holding on tightly to Nutty.

“Ya welcome.” Nutty replied, giving back to the hug.


End file.
